Stargazing
by Touch of Gray
Summary: Look, there's... the constellation Dolphanus. [Irvine, Selphie, and several dubious constellations. SelphieIrvine. One shot.]


_star_**-**_gazing_

Except for the fact that the guest of honor left halfway through, the party was turning out to be a success. Zell had come up with the ingenious idea of convincing the villagers and Garden students to take up Karaoke so they could all take a break (she had the sneaking suspicion that Quistis wouldn't be returning), and she was taking full advantage of that on the reflection panels, hidden away from the lights.

Selphie had no idea whatsoever why Fisherman's Horizon was set up like a giant satellite dish, but it did make for good stargazing. She closed her eyes in a light breeze and took a deep breath. As long as she could remember, she'd always loved the sea. When she retired from SeeD (which, at the rate she was going, would probably be before she turned thirty), she would definitely move here. Away from snow, free from monsters, peaceful. No explosions or missiles or sorceresses or flying Gardens. Just her, the sea, and -

"Somehow, this is the last place I expected to find you."

- a cocky sharpshooter.

Without cracking an eye, she stretched. "I wanted to get away for a while. I'm not really in the mood to watch Nida sing 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn.'" She shuddered a bit.

"Yeah, well," Irvine said, taking a seat somewhere on her right (somewhere uncomfortably close, because she could feel his coat on her leg), "He finally gave up after he realized that he only knew the chorus. Xu is doing a duet with one of the cadets now. I'm not sure what song. I didn't wait around to find out."

"Xu sings about as well as I do."

"Oh, then she's a siren. Maybe I should have hung around."

Selphie couldn't help but grin. Even if he was just flirting for the fun of it, it was cute. "No. I can't sing."

"Sure you can." He said, sighing contentedly and laying down, trying to sling an arm around her shoulders - which didn't quite work because she refused to pick up her head, so he ended up playing with her hair instead. "You ever taken Astronomy?"

Selphie opened her eyes. Irvine did not strike her as the type of person who would know anything about the stars. "Nope. I always wanted to, but Trabia didn't offer it."

"Ah, well then. You know any constellations?"

"Um... Orion." She winced a bit as he chuckled.

"Orion doesn't show up this far south. Look, there's..." He glanced at her sideways, "the constellation Dolphanus."

"Dolphanus?"

"Yeah," he pointed a little to the left, at a short sweep of stars, "You see the tail, there?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I see it. Dolphanus, huh."

"Yup. And there's Mesmerus."

"Mesmerus? Like, mesmerizing?"

"Nah. Don't tell me you've never heard of Mesmerizes? The horses with the big scythe-things?" He mimed a big hook on his forehead. She knew what a Mesmerize was, but he was making such a delightful fool of himself.

"No, I don't think so."

"Nonsense. You find 'em all around Trabia. You had to have seen them. The big horns that they _sling,_" He continued, slinging out his arm and whacking it hard against the reflection panels, "ow, at you. You know, don't you? I'm sure they're in Trabia." She couldn't stop giggling. "...You were just acting like you didn't know so I could make myself look like an idiot, weren't you?"

She nodded.

"Well, fine, then," He huffed. "I guess you _don't _want to know about Astronomy then." He made to get up, but she grabbed the bottom of his trenchcoat.

"No, no, no, no, no! I do, come on! Where's Mesmerus?"

He glanced at her and laid back down. "All right. Up there, you see, the hook, and those four bright stars beneath it?"

"Hooves."

"Yeah, hooves. And there's... Dragonis Major."

"I thought it was Draco."

"Are you teaching, or am I?" He muttered. She giggled. "That's right. Dragonis Major. The big dragon. See it, up there? Looks just like a Ruby Dragon."

"I'll take your word for it."

"You don't see it?"

"No, no! I... kind of. Yeah. Yeah, I see it. Dragonis Major. What else?"

"Uh..." He hesitated. "Behemoth... ian. Behemothian."

She looked at him shrewdly. "You're making these up, aren't you?"

He coughed. "Galbadia didn't have an Astronomy class either." Selphie laughed while he turned a little red and glanced away. "You have to admit, for coming up with those on the spot, I did a pretty good job!"

"Yeah," She continued snickering. "Yeah, you did. Oh, go on. Tell me about Behemothian."

He grinned and slung his arm around her shoulder. "Behemothian, then. Up there, with the two stars for horns..."  
---  
--  
-  
(A/N: Meh. Not my best, but I don't often write romance or humor. This just kind of jumped up and bit me sometime around 3 AM one night, and I had to write it. Review if you like.)


End file.
